Forum:Blast Weapons...useless?
Look, I can't stand blast weapons. I understand that all of the damage gets put into one bullet instead of having a long lasting effect. This just seems like such a waste to me. Why not just power up the gun and not have an effect? Or better yet, have a different element, say ice? opinions? Yeah, I tend to avoid blast weapons overall. It's fun when you kill something and their body parts go flying, but their overall effectiveness is questionable. Most of the time they don't even really seem to do a ton of damage tacked on at once (or at least not anything super impressive), so I'd suggest going acid or fire any day over blast. Diakonov007 00:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 :You have to use them against the right kind of enemy. For instance, the small area of effect makes it so that explosive weapons used for criticals can decimate Larva Crab Worms. Just like you wouldn't use incendiary against a shield. -- 00:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Claptrap, i must be a noob. I use my maliwan hellfire on everything. The splodie weapons are my favorites as long as the doesn't cause too much of a damage debuff. If you can find a blast weapon and a nonelemental weapon with slightly higher damage, with testing on multiple enemies you'll see that blast actualy does more damage. I've tested this from skags to guardians and it always turns out the same, in favor of blast weapons. When compared to the other elements, yes there are times when corrosive will be better against the Lance but if you want one weapon to be overall better, GO SPLODIE!!! - Trust me, I'm a real doctor - Dr. Bunga They're not so useless when you're a Berserker getting a 24% bonus to explosive damage. Otherwise, I tend to prefer corrosive for elemental damage. Pylaeron I like it on revolvers and sniper rifles, but maybe that's just me. 02:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah they don't seem as useful as they could be but I've found an S&S crux to be very useful when the horde comes after you in underdome or if zombies are gettting too close. -RTZ :The problem with blast is that it doesn't have any particular strength. Fire = flesh, shock = shields, acid = armor, and explosive = ???...Between that and the strictly front-loaded damage, it doesn't seem any superior to physical. Truth be told, it's probably not worth it compared to an equal non-elemental weapon. (A x1 elemental usually has about half the printed damage of a non-elemental weapon. You can't make up THAT much differential.) -- 03:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Blast weapons have no enemies that are resitant, this is very usfull in general knoxx cause you can go from pyro to shock trooper to chemical trooper and back again without having to switch weapon 08:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC)Jazz901 08:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) i use them becuse nothing is resistant to blast I never use blast weapons becuase I always do way too much damage to myself, they least they could of done was say that bullets from blast weapons detonate "inside" the victim so they could easily just have them not damage you. AishaLove 03:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) They deal extra critical hit damage. A lot. Try it on a bruiser with a machine gun or machine pistol. My Atlas Orge machine gun with x4 Explosive simply pwnerizes! Crimson Lance SuperBadass with uber armor? No problem - just target his knee and blow his leg off. My S&S Detonating Wrath sniper with x3 Exp decapitates instantly along with any other enemy within 3ft of the target. I keep a Hellfire for melee backup but give me Explosive elemental every time. I want them dead right NOW so they don't get a chance to inflict any damage like they can from DoT effects. MeMadeIt 07:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) One bonus of blast weapons is that it can hurt multiple enemies with one shot. I've gotten a crit with my Erupting Cobra and ended up killing 3 bandits with one shot before. Also, with Brick's Endowed skill, they can become even more devestating. Beside the the extreme critical damage, the chance of extra damage in general and, the fact that nothing is resistant to blast damage, I would have to say the chance to damage multiple enemies at once is the biggest plus to blast weapons. And if you haven't ever had you hands on an Atlas Ogre, they really are amazingly awesome! I do agree that an ice element would be very cool and, it makes sense too since they already have all the other elements. - SpAzTaRd